


Disgusting Domesticity

by ya_idjits



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Riding, Twitter Fic, boy oh boy welcome to sinville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya_idjits/pseuds/ya_idjits
Summary: anyway here's a couple little windows into yuri and otabek's kinky domestic lifewritten for and because of the queen of my heart





	

“Hey, Yuratchka.” Otabek leans against their kitchen island as his boyfriend hangs his jacket up by the door. The Kazakh man gestures to a vase of fresh yellow roses that serve as a new centrepiece for their tiny dining table.

“Gross,” Yuri sneers.

Otabek smiles dryly and stalks towards Yuri, settling his hands around the blond’s slim waist. “You love them.”

“Yeah,” Yuri leans in for a kiss, “of course I do, you sappy fuck.”

He feels Otabek smile softly against his lips.

***

“It’s not fair!” Yuri gripes, settling his head onto his boyfriend’s bare chest. Otabek is lying on the floor, his arm under his head and a thick book propped in his other hand.

“Hmm? What’s not fair?”

“I had to sit through a whole lunch with Viktor and his piggy and all I could think about was how much I wanted your dick inside me.” Yuri feels Otabek stiffen beneath him and smirks.

“Yuri,” Otabek growls in warning.

“I couldn’t even pay attention to how good their stupid fucking food is, all I wanted was your hands on my ass, in my ass-“

“Yuri!” Otabek sits up abruptly, pushing his boyfriend off of his lap. 

Yuri grins as his head thuds to the floor and settles one long-fingered hand over Otabek’s swiftly growing bulge. He looks up at Otabek through his lashes and delights in the stern look he gets in return. “Come on, fuck me.”

Otabek pauses. “Ask nicely.”

Yuri grins even wider. “Please, Daddy… please fuck me.”

***

There’s absolutely _no way_ Yuri’s not going to come in 0.5 seconds. When he walks into their bedroom and sees Otabek lounging on the bed, glasses slipping down his nose, pencil against his lips, book in his hand, and - oh, yeah - completely naked, he groans and presses the heel of his palm down on his rapidly growing erection. 

Otabek peers over his shoulder towards the doorway and smirks. “See something you like, Yuratchka?”

“Fuck yes.”

“You know how to get what you want, sweetheart.” Otabek turns back and focuses his attention on his book once more.

Yuri’s yoga pants are off in record time and his too-big sweater is the only thing left covering his impressive erection. He strides over to the bed and flops down next to his boyfriend, letting his slight fingers trail softly over Otabek’s olive skin.

“No,” The Kazakh scolds gently, brushing Yuri’s fingers off. “No touching.”

Yuri grits his teeth but pulls his hand away. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy.”

***

“You love him so much, Yurio, that’s adorable!”

Yuri scoffs at his phone as Viktor laughs on the screen. “I do not. Disgusting.”

Viktor smiles. “Of course you do! Aw, I’m so happy for you!”

Yuri scowls and flushes a deep red. “Shut up, old man.”

***

He threads his fingers through Otabek’s silky hair, being careful not to apply too much pressure. The warm, wet suction of his boyfriend’s lips around his dick is almost too much to bear, and he lets his head thud against the wall. The elastic of the cheetah print panties are digging into the base of his cock where they’re pulled aside, and the lace of the matching bra is itchy against his ribs, but Otabek had walked into the bedroom and whispered “fuck” when he saw them, so it was worth it. Now, he gasps as Otabek relaxes his jaw and takes him in to the hilt so that his soft lips are pressed against Yuri’s taut stomach. He comes down Otabek’s throat and almost cries at the sensitivity of his cock twitching again when the brunet calmly swallows.

“Thank you, Daddy,” he whispers, stroking along Otabek’s jawline as he pulls away.

Otabek stretches the panties back over Yuri’s spent cock and smiles. “Just rewarding good behaviour, sweetheart.”

***

Yuri reaches behind himself and aligns Otabek’s thick cock with his hole. He slowly lowers down, absolutely fucking _loving_ the sweet burn and the way he can feel the round, plush head of his boyfriend’s dick squeeze into him and catch on his entrance as he shuffles forward on his knees to get a better angle.

“Fuck, Beka, you’re so good,” He grits out, wrapping slender fingers around his own cock.

Otabek slowly pushes upwards, rubbing the velvety skin of his dick against Yuri’s inner walls and making the blond grunt. His fingers dig into Yuri’s hips, leaving little crescent moons that will go nicely with the huge maroon hickey that ripples over the ridge of Yuri’s collarbone.

When Yuri is fully seated, Otabek furrows his brows and digs his elbows into the carpet so he can thrust up. “Fuck, baby,” he curses.

“I hate you and your pet names,” Yuri pants, jacking his cock with one hand and reaches up with the other to tease his nipple.

“No you don’t, Yuratchka,” Otabek chuckles, “You love them. I could make you come with just my voice.”

“Could not!”

“Don’t argue, love. You know I can. Tell me I can.”

“No,” Yuri growls.

That gets him a stern reprimanding. Otabek pinches his sides and wraps calloused fingers around the base of the blond’s cock.

“Ugh, let me come!”

“Ask nicely and maybe I will,” Otabek purrs.

“Please! Daddy, let me come!”

Otabek says nothing, but begins thrusting upwards at a punishing pace.

Yuri rolls his hips and brings both of his hands down to fan across his lover’s chest. “Please.”

“Say it.”

“Daddy, please.”

Otabek frowns. “Again.”

Frustrated, Yuri throws his head back and digs his fingers into Otabek’s chest. “Daddy!”

“Again," Otabek growls. 

“Daddy,” Yuri sobs, “please, _please_ let me come!”

Satisifed, Otabek releases his grip and Yuri spurts thick, pearly ropes across his own hands and his boyfriend’s rigid nipples. Rather than slow the frantic rolling of his hips, though, he increases his pace until Otabek shouts and pulls Yuri down into a messy kiss. As he does, Yuri can feel hot come leak out around the dick still stuffed inside him and dribble down his thigh. He pulls off of Otabek completely and snuggles into his side, his lips against the soft dark skin of the Kazakh’s cheek.

“I don’t really hate your pet names,” he murmurs.

“I know,” Otabek smiles.

***

“I love you, you fucking idiot,” Yuri says as Otabek spoons porridge into his mouth and flips the page of _Pride and Prejudice_.

Otabek looks over the top of his book and smiles at his boyfriend across the kitchen island. “I know.”


End file.
